1. Field of Invention
This invention relates generally to the art of breastfeeding. Specifically, the invention relates to a breastfeeding breast support roll and method wherein the breastfeeding breast support roll may be placed beneath a breast to uplift the breast and nipple and place them in proper relation to the infant's mouth in order to facilitate the act of breastfeeding.
2. Description of Prior Art
Much has been written extolling the benefits of breastmilk for mothers and their newborns. Recently the American Academy of Pediatrics (AAP), in a policy statement on breastfeeding, came out with a very strong stance on the importance of human milk, especially in the first year of a baby's life. These new guidelines recommend that "breastfeeding continue for at least 12 months, and thereafter for as long as mutually desired." This statement encourages Pediatricians and other Health Care Providers who work with nursing moms to promote breastfeeding as a normal part of daily life, and encourage family and societal support for breastfeeding. Human milk is the preferred feeding for all infants, including premature and sick newborns, with rare exceptions. Human milk is uniquely superior for infant feeding; breast milk is easily digested and all substitute feeding options differ markedly from it.
Research has shown that "human milk and breastfeeding of infants provide advantages with regard to general health, growth, and development, while significantly decreasing risk for a large number of acute and chronic diseases." Breastfed babies are less likely to get diarrhea, ear infections, respiratory infections, bacteremia, bacterial meningitis, botulism, necrotizing enterocolitis (NEC), and urinary tract infections than their formula fed peers. Studies also show that nursing may also be protective against SIDS, diabetes, Crohn's disease, ulcerative colitis, lymphoma, allergies and other chronic digestive diseases. Breastmilk may also provide protection from Multiple Sclerosis and reduce cancer risks in children and women. Studies have also shown breastfed infants have better intellectual development, having higher IQs than bottle fed infants and that breastfed babies grow up to be leaner than bottle fed babies. Also, breastfeeding gives the baby a sense of closeness, warmth, and security.
Breastfeeding is also beneficial to the mother. Nursing mothers have been found to return to their normal weight more rapidly. They also experience a delay in the resumption of ovulation, and increased child spacing. Furthermore, mothers who nurse their babies reduce their risk of developing ovarian and premenopausal breast cancer. They also have improved bone remineralization with a reduction in hip fractures and osteoporosis in the postmenopausal period. Also, breastmilk is low in cost, convenient and readily available and can save $1,000 a year in feeding costs
Referring to FIGS. 1 and 2: In order to breastfeed properly, it is crucial to have the breastfeeding baby properly positioned in relation to the breast. Proper positioning ensures that the infant achieves a proper "latch-on" with the breast. Positioning and posture of the body, and the position of the baby's body in relationship to the mother's, is of utmost importance. For example, when using a cradle hold as in FIG. 1, the baby's head should rest in the crook of the mother's elbow, with the forearm supporting his back, and the hand holding the buttocks or upper thigh. The baby is lying on his side with his whole body facing the mother and his head is in a straight line with his body. In this position, with the baby's head in the crook of the mother's arm, the baby's mouth is positioned parallel with the mother's nipple. This parallel positioning allows the baby to properly latch-on to the mother's nipple, as in FIG. 2.
Other positions include the side-lying position which is good if uncomfortable sitting up, such as after a cesarean, or if nursing at night. Other holds include the clutch hold (also referred to as the "football" hold) which is a good position to use particularly if the breasts are large, or when nursing a small or premature baby. Typically, a pillow is used underneath the baby to bring him or her up to the level of the breast.
Typically, with all these holds/positions, it is necessary for the mother's free hand to be used to position the breast. The breast is supported with the fingers underneath and the thumb on top, behind the areola. The baby opens his mouth wide and the nipple is centered in his mouth and the baby pulled in very close to the body. Once the baby is latched on correctly and actively nursing, most mothers may let go of the breast, unless it is too heavy for the baby to control.
Once the baby is nursing, it is necessary to check that he is latched-on at the breast properly as in FIG. 2. First, the baby's lips need to be flanged out ("fish-lips"). Both upper and lower lips should be flanged out and if the lips are tucked should be pulled out. Secondly, the baby's tongue should be cupped around the breast below the lower lip. When these things are confirmed and nursing is comfortable, the baby is probably positioned and latched on correctly. The baby should have not only the nipple but also as much areola as possible in his mouth, otherwise nursing may be painful. If there is more than the slightest discomfort, or the baby did not get latched onto an inch or so of areola, the latch should be broken by inserting a finger into the corner of the baby's mouth or pulling down gently on his chin to break the suction and try the entire process again.
Referring now to FIG. 6: Large breasted women invariably have a difficult time establishing proper position, and therefore a proper latch, due to the size and shape of the large breast. A large breast has a tendency to sag below the level that the arm can comfortably cradle the baby within the lap space available. The baby's head in the crook of the mother's arm is then improperly positioned above the breast and nipple. Also with a large breast, the nipple is positioned pointing downwardly rather than outwardly, which is necessary for proper latching. The problem can be further exacerbated if the infant is small or born prematurely.
Sometimes a small baby, born to a large breasted mom, will need a few weeks to "grow into" nursing. The first six weeks of the baby's life is a time of adjustment and during this time that the mother and baby begin fine-tuning the nursing relationship. And if the baby isn't nursing well in the early days, it may be necessary to express milk when a feed is missed. Manual expression of milk may be difficult and may detract from establishing the nursing relationship.
Studies have also shown that overweight and obese women have significantly less success breastfeeding their babies than their normal-weight counterparts. And the heavier the mother, the researchers found, the less successful she was at initiating and maintaining breastfeeding. Obese women generally have large, flat breasts with large areolas and flat or inverted nipples that make latching on more challenging for the infant and the mother.
Some large breasted mothers have difficulty lifting their babies up to their breasts because their breasts almost touch their laps as they sit down. Lactation consultants suggest that these women place a rolled diaper or folded receiving blanket under the breast for support, lifting it high enough for the baby to latch on to the nipple. Another suggestion for supporting the breast is using a soft, stretchy piece of fabric, worn around the neck, and brought under one breast, gently supporting it. Supporting and lifting the breast also helps to keep the breast from covering the baby's nose, enabling baby to breathe and swallow properly. Whatever method is chosen to support the breasts, it is important they are well supported without distorting their shape.
Also, it can sometimes be challenging for the large breasted woman to find a comfortable position in which to nurse. For the nursing mother with large breasts, there are several positions that are often recommended. For example, some suggest feeding the baby while sitting back in a recliner, with the baby at the mother's side, on her back, supported to breast level. Leaning back in the recliner allows the breast tissue to flatten slightly, making it easier for the baby to access the nipple/areola.
Another suggestion is that large breasted women hold their breast with fingers underneath and thumb on top throughout the nursing session. This maneuver, in addition to keeping their breasts off the baby's chin and nose, also keeps their nipple in the baby's mouth. Otherwise, the weight of the heavy breast applies pressure on the baby's mouth, making it difficult for the baby to keep the nipple in his mouth. Also, the mother's nipple can be hurt when it falls out of the baby's mouth. Furthermore, the mother with large breasts should (be cautioned) not to lean over her baby while nursing; the baby can slip off the milk reservoirs and will only be compressing his jaws around milk tubing near the nipple. He will not get as much milk, and he may damage the mother's nipples.
Some large breasted women also have large areolas and nipples. To release the milk in his mother's breast, the baby needs to compress the lactiferous sinuses (also called milk sinuses or milk reservoirs) located under the areola. Therefore it is important for the baby to grasp all of the nipple and as much of the areola as his mouth allows. Lactation consultants encourage mothers with large areolas and nipples to wait until the baby opens his mouth wide as if he were yawning. This enables the baby to take all of her nipple and as much of her areola as his mouth can hold. Although the tiny baby may have difficulty latching on to the large nipple and areola, with careful positioning and patience most babies can suck efficiently.
Although large breasted women often have more difficulty positioning their babies at the breast while sitting up, nursing lying down is sometimes easier for them. In the traditional lying-down position, the mother lies on her side with a pillow under her head. She positions the baby on his side with his mouth in line with her nipple. Her breast may rest on the mattress with her nipple low enough for the baby to grasp easily. Once the baby has latched on properly, placing pillows behind his back will help support him while nursing.
When the baby is old enough to hold up his head, the large breasted mother can lie on her back and hold her baby face down on top of her to nurse. This position enables the baby to grasp the nipple easily and keep it in his mouth. Also, in this position gravity lets the breast tissue fall away from the baby's nose, making it easier for him to breathe. The mother can position her baby parallel to her, with his legs falling between her legs, or she can position him lying across her with his feet falling to her side. In this position, the mother needs to make sure her baby's neck is not hyperextended.
The sit position is another position that can be used with a baby old enough to hold his head up. The baby's buttocks sit on the mother's thigh, while his legs straddle her thigh. The baby faces his mother's breast nursing in an upright position. Another position especially helpful for some large breasted mothers is the football hold. The mother positions her baby with his legs under her arm and his head resting in her hand. She may or may not need pillows to bring him up to her breast. With the football hold, the large breasted mother will need to hold her breast throughout nursing to keep the weight off the baby's chin. The football hold provides good visibility of the baby's sucking and enables some large breasted mothers to nurse more comfortably.
Many items of the prior art have been provided to promote and facilitate breastfeeding. For example. nursing pillows are available today to provide support for babies and the arms of the nursing mother. These pillows offer support for a child or infant or provide back support for the user of the pillow, or provide an inwardly-angled surface area which allows babies to roll towards the user.
For example, two pillows designed for support while nursing are described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,109,557 to Koy and U.S. Pat. No. 4,731,890 to Roberts. These pillows are generally L-shaped, forming a support surface for an infant and a user's arm. U.S. Pat. No. 5,519,906 to Fanto-Chan is a fastening support pillow that has a crescent shaped surface area. It can be used as a body support pillow by a child, or as a nursing pillow for a reclining infant. Another pillow designed for infant support is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,261,134 to Matthews. U.S. Pat. No. 5,154,649 to Pender offers an inflatable nursing pillow with multiple adjustable air chambers for customized support during nursing. Other prior art patents relating to support pillows include U.S. Pat. No. 5,707,031 to Creighton-Young, U.S. Pat. No. 5,790,999 to Clark, U.S. Pat. No. 5,522,104 to Little, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,581,833 to Zenoff.
Other nursing pillows focus on supporting the arm of the mother, which in turn supports the head and body of one baby, such as U.S. Pat. No. 5,133,098 to Weber. This pillow is wedge-shaped to provide an inclined position for the baby laterally across mother's lap. Other pillows have recessed areas for a nursing infant. U.S. Pat. No. 5,551,109 to Tingley offers a pillow that the mother cradles in her arm that has a generally flat recessed surface area and overlapping straps which hold the infant in place. Also, U.S. Pat. No. 5,092,005 to Byrn provides a depression in the center of the pillow for the baby to lay within.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,334,082 to Barker is an augmenting bust support pillow requiring a brassiere to uplift the breast. It is created to enhance the breast and create cleavage as an alternative to surgical breast implants. The pillow is a crescent shape made from breast implant type gel. These pillow supports do not provide enough lift to the breast to position the nipple for the act of breastfeeding or are dependent upon the brassiere for the minimal lift. The materials used to simulate breast tissue are much more complicated than are needed for the purpose of breastfeeding. The crescent shape would offer no real advantage to the act of breastfeeding since the shape for the bust support pillow is derived from that of the brassiere cup and is dependent upon the cup for the desired support. U.S. Pat. No. 5,603,653 to Hartman discloses perspiration absorbent pads for female breasts adapted for placement between the overlying breast and the adjacent surface of the chest to preclude skin-to-skin contact and to absorb perspiration in that area. The pads provide for moisture absorption and also provide some uplifting of the breast to produce the appearance of a fuller bust line. Again these pads only provide minimal uplift and are not designed to provide sufficient uplifting of the breast and nipple in order to facilitate breastfeeding.
Each of these solutions is impractical in most cases. The existing pillows and breastfeeding aids described above suffer from a number of disadvantages and are very limiting for the mother.
A problem for mothers with large breasts is that cupping and lifting the breast with the free hand at each feeding, which can last anywhere from 15 minutes or more per breast, can be extremely limiting and tiring.
Another problem for mothers with large breasts is that her free hand is not available for any other activity during the feeding limiting interaction with the baby such as stroking the baby's arms or legs.
Another problem for mothers with large breasts, especially for woman with disabling conditions relating to their hands, wrists and arms, is that they may have a very difficult time cupping their breast for an extended amount of time.
Another problem is that existing support aids also require the mother to utilize her hands and arms to keep a baby positioned on a pillow. Her hands are not free to tend to activities like positioning, caressing or tending to the child.
Another problem with existing support aids is that they are large pillows that either wrap around the waist of a breastfeeding woman, lay on her lap or support her body or extremities.
Another problem with existing support aids is that they are designed only to support the position of the baby upon the pillow or the breastfeeding mother's extremities during the act of breastfeeding rather than support of the breast for the act of breastfeeding.
Another problem with existing support aids is that for large breasted women, especially overweight and large breasted women, it is virtually impossible to fit a pillow, baby and breast all within a limited amount of lap space.
Another problem with existing support aids is that, for large breasted women even when using pillows outside of the lap to support the arm or elbow, the breast and nipple are not in a proper position for proper latching.
Another problem with existing support aids is that they are not practical when choosing to breastfeed outside the home because they are very bulky to use or carry.
Another problem with existing support aids is that they are very conspicuous when choosing to breastfeed outside the home. Most women prefer the act of breastfeeding to be inconspicuous in public areas whereas a large pillow would draw attention to the breastfeeding woman.
Another problem with existing support aids is that they limit the mobility of the nursing mother inside and outside the home. For a nursing woman to lay down at each of the recommended 8 to 12 feedings a day severely limits her. In addition, this laying down position prevents adequate interaction and eye contact between the breastfeeding woman and baby.
Another problem with existing support aids is that, although towels or diapers can be rolled into whatever diameter is needed, depending on the material that is used they can be found to be hard and incompressible underneath the breast.
Another problem with existing support aids is that the hardness and incompressibility of the support aids can exert strong pressure on the mammary ducts and sinuses prohibiting breast milk flow, closing the ducts and possibly leading to mastitis.
Another problem with existing support aids is that, when using a rolled up towel or diaper, they are awkward to prepare and use.
Another problem with existing support aids is that a mother has to use both hands to adequately roll the towel or diaper to the proper size which is difficult to do consistently especially with a crying and hungry baby.
Another problem with existing support aids is that the extra material from the towel or diaper ends up interfering with the feeding by distracting the baby, coming between the baby and breast or simply unrolling during the feeding.
Another problem with existing support aids is that a rolled up disposable diaper creates an environment that promotes fungal growth beneath the breast. The plastic liner creates moisture and is not absorbent and this fungal growth or ensuing infection may be passed on to the infant.